Vic's lounge
Vic's lounge is the setting of the Bashir 62 holoprogram that was created by Felix for Julian Bashir. Vic Fontaine would perform in the Las Vegas lounge for the crew of Deep Space 9. The lounge is always available as the program runs continuously. The lounge was based on the real Vic's lounge that was located in the Dunes Hotel. On October 1, 1993, Roberta Lincoln met Shannon O'Donnel there to pass on more information to Area 51 to help them in the construction of the [[SS Botany Bay|SS Botany Bay]]. ( ) History 2374 Bashir was the first person on DS9 to visit the lounge. He later took advice on how to woo Ensign Walker from Vic and the two had dinner in the lounge. Bashir later brought Miles O'Brien, Worf, Jadzia Dax, Kira Nerys and Odo to Vic in the lounge. Odo later began performing in the lounge and later had dinner with what he thought was a hologram of Kira, although it actually Kira herself. ( , ) After they heard Jadzia and Worf were trying to conceive a child, Bashir and Quark visited the lounge to have Vic perform for them. Fontaine encouraged them to move on,saying they had lost the opportunity to have a relationship with Jadzia long ago. ( ) 2375 Three months after Jadzia was killed by Skrain Dukat, Worf would visit the lounge and ask Vic to sing Jadzia's favorite song, All the Way. Worf would get angry when he heard the song and would damage the lounge's furniture. ( ) Several months later, Rom auditioned for a chance to be the lounge's opening act. Vic told him he would rather have it be a comic than another singer. ( ) Nog would seek solace in the lounge after losing his leg at AR-558. After living in the lounge. Vic would later pursuade him to return to the real world and face his problems. ( ) Several months later, a jack-in-the-box placed by Felix was activated and altered the lounge, turning it into a casino run by gangsters. To return it to its former glory, the DS9 crew, including Captain Benjamin Sisko, robbed the casino vaults just as the godfather of the mob arrived to collect the money. ( ) After the Dominion War ended, the crew held a party in the lounge to celebrate victory and to say goodbye to Odo, O'Brien and Worf. Sisko toasted his crew, friends and family and Vic performed The Way You Look Tonight. ( ) 2376 Taran'atar visited the lounge for the first time in mid-2376 to learn about Humanity and gain advice from Vic. Leonard James Akaar was also enjoying the lounge at the same time. ( ) Appearances *''Hollow Men'' * "His Way" * "Tears of the Prophets" * "Image in the Sand" * "The Siege of AR-558" * "It's Only a Paper Moon" * "Badda-Bing, Badda-Bang" * "What You Leave Behind" * Avatar, Book One * Avatar, Book Two * Cathedral Connections * Category:Earth establishments Category:Holographic programs